


Just Say Yes

by carlyles_ass



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But he's a book, Eins is a shy bookworm, Elentori draws them beautifully, Ink as lube, M/M, Ooh humanized journals, Smut, Zwei would be a bad boy, cute incest, incest i guess, invisible ink as cum, not bad though, such a bad book, tagebuch means journal, the journals names literally mean one two and three in German, yiss the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyles_ass/pseuds/carlyles_ass
Summary: Zwei's constantly teasing Eins about his attraction to him, but he's never directly addressed it. But what'll happen when Drei is no longer there to stop him while in the middle of his antics?





	Just Say Yes

Eins was walking down the hallway of the cabin-like place, trying to find the library. In this place, there was a room for everything. In the library, the souls of the books could read up on and study their pages. Not that anyone but Eins did. In the TV room, they could see what was happening around them. In their chambers, the journals would "sleep" while they were read, and would awake when they were closed. Their were many other rooms, but none other worth mentioning. One thing that was, however, was the fact that in the construction of image that was the three journal's home, there were no windows or doors. No way for the souls to escape. The concept was very similar to that of The Method of Loci. So, Eins rounded the corner, only two more left until the entrance to the library, when he paused. In front of him was his brother, Zwei.  
Zwei smirked, his features growing dark as he looked at Eins. "What brings you here, little brother?"  
Eins face began to flush slightly. He couldn't stand it when Zwei looked at him like that. He never did it to Drei. "I-I'm not your l-little brother. I'm older than y-you. I'm headed to the library, you know that." Eins blushed again, looking down and trying to hide his face in his books.  
"I know you're older. But you're little. Therefore, you're my little brother." Zwei said, stepping closer. Zwei took Eins' chin roughly in one of his hands, forcing him to meet his eyes. "Look at me, Eins." Eins blushed, and then blushed again knowing that Zwei saw him blush. "Tell me... What do you want?"  
It took Eins a while, but he finally managed to get out, "I want to go to the library."  
"No, Eins." Zwei purposefully made the 'Eins' sound harsh. He stepped closer, close enough to where Eins could feel his breath against his lips and he shuddered.  
Eins felt a tingling sensation at being so close to him. "What do you really want?"  
Eins broke Zwei's hold and looked to his right. He was ashamed of it and tears started forming in his eyes, but he'd be damned before he'd let Zwei see him cry. His entire body felt hot, as if he was blushing everywhere. And his limbs felt stuff like he could fall down at any second. "I want... To go to the library. Please, Zwei."  
"No!" His brother snarled, unexpectedly slamming his against the nearest wall. Though the motion may have seemed to be one of an angry uncontrolled person, Zwei still held that knowing smirk on his face, y'know... The one that made Eins want to run away yet throw himself on top of him at the same time. Zwei was so calm, his words were smooth, his eyes intent, and even his grip on Eins' wrists wasn't shockingly tight.  
The books had dropped to the floor with a loud thud, but Eins wasn't even aware of that. The only thing he was aware of was Zwei, pinning him against the wall, being so open and exposed in front of him. He loved it, he loved that feeling Zwei gave him when he was rough with him. And he hated that he loved it, ashamed even. Because even though Zwei didn't give a shit what was right or wrong, but Eins did. And he knew that loving to be all used up, roughly and sexually by anyone, let alone your sadist brother, wasnt good or normal. It wasnt what he was supposed to be.  
Though his breath still caught in his throat when Zwei came impossibly closer and pressed his body against Eins' and he closed his eyes, a lump forming in his throat. Zwei pressed his mouth to Eins' ear whispering, "I know what you want. I want it too... So why do you hold back? Is it-"  
"ZWEI!" Drei practically screamed. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU? Stop doing that to him!" Drei was the smallest and the weakest but he still managed to get Zwei off Eins. Though if Zwei was up to fight him, he'd overpower him in a second.  
"I thought Dipper was reading you?"  
"Yeah? Well, he put me down! Now go!" Drei pushed Zwei in the oppisite direction.  
Zwei turned back around, snickering to himself and said, "Don't worry, Eins..." The corner of Zwei's mouth twitched up. "I'll have you one of these days... It's just a matter if time."  
When he finally walked off Drei turned to the eldest brother. "Don't worry about him. If the time comes I don't think he'd actually do anything. And I'll always be here if you need me."  
Though Eins thought that if the time came, Zwei would really do something, he kept it in. "Thank you Drei." Eins said nervously.  
"Anytime!" He shouted walking away.  
Eins turned to the library entrance, though as he walked in, his thoughts were not on studying up on the addition of the gnomes' weakness...  
His thoughts were of red amber eyes and messy scarlet hair, features supposedly the same as his, yet so much more desirable. Of a body pressed against his own, and lips against his ear.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

A while later, when Eins just assumed that Stanford, (well actually Stanly but let's not get into that) was reading Journals 2&3 after finally receiving them, he decided to see what was going on. Stanford needn't read him, for he'd basically memorized every page he had. So on the way to the room with the three big screens, he had to pass Zwei's chamber room.  
Now, he knew this was a bad idea, but he was asleep right? And... Well, he'd done it before. All he wanted was to get a peek of Zwei while he was sleeping. He loves staring at that face, especially when he knew he wouldn't be shamed for it. So he just tiptoed in, creaking the door just slightly and looked over at the bed, expecting to see his brother. But he didn't. Eins gasped as Zwei's smirking face came out from behind the door and Zwei pulled him in quick, closing his door.  
"I knew you'd come in here..... What? You think I'm an idiot? Not knowing all the times you've been in here? " Zwei laughed grabbing hold of Eins' wrists as always.  
"Uh- I-I'm sorry Zwei. I did- I didn't mean any harm by coming in here I was just-"  
"Yeah, yeah, you just wanted to get a glimpse of this wondrous face am I right? Just as you thought good old Stan was reading me?"  
Eins looked down, blushing. "W-why isn't he? Shouldn't he be reading us in order?"  
"No he wanted to see what the twins knew first, and don't distract!" Zwei let go of Eins' wrists just to shove him onto his bed. Zwei straddled the older's hips and leaned his lips close to his, all while pinning Eins' wrists above him... again.  
" I know you want me just as much as I want you so why-Why are you denying yourself it? Is it because of Drei? Are you afraid he'll never look up to his big brother the same way once he knows you allowed yourself to be fucked by your little brother? Or because they think its wrong? That Ford, our writer wouldn't approve? What is it? What reason could you possibly have? All of them?"  
Eins tried to look away, tears starting to form again. He wasn't a crybaby, in fact usually he didn't get emotional over much at all but something about Zwei always got to him. "Please, little brother, let me go. You keep insisting that I want this... All I want is to get away from you. Please let me go."  
"No. No I'm not doing anything till you admit it. And Drei's not here to stop me. I'll have my way with you yet. Just say it, just tell me, just admit to me and I'll take you. I'll fuck you so hard, so rough, exactly how you like it, huh?" Zwei paused, licking his lips and gathering Eins' reaction to his words. Eins stared at his red tongue peek out from those raw lips, and it didn't take much for him to get lost in Zwei's perfectly chiseled features. They were so much better than his own, so much prettier, beautifuler. His pale face, perfect nose, leading up to wondrous amber eyes, much deeper than his own. And his dark red hair that always seemed to fit perfectly in place though you could still tell it was messy, but that just added to Zwei's charm. Eins slowly worked his way up from Zwei's lips to his eyes, meeting them. "You wouldn't even have to do anything. Just lay there while I make you feel all good. Just. Say. Yes. That's all you have to do." His voice was back to a whisper. "Just say it."  
Eins' lips trembled slightly as Zwei's ghosted over them, looking at him amused, through thick, dark red lashes. And he looked deep into his eyes. So deep, until he couldn't take it anymore. Why was he denying himself this? Why? He was right in front of him... Offering him everything he's ever wanted... So why not take it?  
"Yes." Eins finally gasped out, watching Zwei's smile grow even bigger, almost ravenous, making him all kinds of scared. But maybe it was the fear that Eins was drawn to the most.  
Zwei immediately pressed his lips down, so fast and unexpectedly that it left Eins panting afterward. Zwei's grip on his wrists became immediately tighter, his nails pressing in deep, breaking skin. He buried his face in Eins' neck, sucking and licking and kissing and biting his way down to his shirt.  
Zwei hastily undid the tie and the buttons, which had never been undone once in all the time that they've existed and kissed down his chest until he came to his nipple. Zwei dragged his lips across it, making Eins moan loudly, never having felt the pleasure before. Zwei pulled one hand off of Eins' wrist before dragging it down to tease his other nipple.  
"Y'know..." Zwei kissed his chest. "I've never told you this before..." He pulled Eins' heavy vest off. "I was waiting for this moment... but..." Zwei took off the shirt and grabbed Eins under the arms and kissed his chest. "I think you're absolutely beautiful."  
Eins' heart fluttered at his praise. With his hands freed and not knowing where to put them, he reached up to tangle his fingers into Zwei's hair. It was so soft, yet strong at the same time.  
"I..." Zwei kissed his lips hard, distracting him only for a moment before he breathed out, "I think you're beautiful too."  
Zwei started tugging at his pants.  
"Wait." Zwei looked at Eins, puzzled.  
"You're not-are you second guessing-"  
"No. No I'm not... Just uh..." Eins pulled slightly on Zwei's shirt. "Nothing, never mind."  
"No wait seriously Eins... You want my shirt off?" Eins nodded just a bit, blushing. "Okay." Zwei pulled back and sat up, pulling off his vest, followed by his shirt.  
For an awkward moment, Zwei just stayed there, straddling Eins and sat up, his chest exposed while Eins stared at him. His chest like the rest of his body was filled with writing- Ford's writing, passages upon passages about Gravity Falls and the creatures that dwelled in it. Eins had always seen it on his own arms, along with Zwei's, but he never really thought to be curious about it. Eins lifted his back from the bed to inspect it. Looking up at Zwei for permission, Eins came closer and gently touched the perfectly marked skin till he pressed his lips against it.  
"It's so beautiful." Eins whispered.  
"Yours is just like mine."  
"Yeah but... I don't know..." Then silence, both just staring at the other.  
"This is nice and all," Zwei started out, quiet and sincerely. "But can we get back to the part where I'm fucking you senseless?"  
Eins flushed but with a smile tugging at his lips. "Of course."  
Zwei jumped at that, pouncing on Eins, tugging at his pants once again. Eins face reddened, for what felt like the millionth time, when it finally struck him what would happen when Zwei would pull them down. He'd be exposed and vulnerable and Zwei could literally do whatever he wanted to him. The thought scared him, it made his heart race, but most of all, it excited him. His pants were at his knees, but he wasnt fully exposed yet, there was a little cloth material under them too. Zwei pulled his pants fully off, his dress shoes also clanging to the floor. Then he came for the last piece of clothing still left on the man, and he pulled it all the way down and off, and Zwei was left staring at Eins for just an awkward moment before he leapt on him, lips everywhere, tongue everywhere, teeth everywhere. Zwei sucked hard on Eins' other nipple, and the oldest whimpered when he stopped. He rubbed and caressed all up and down Eins' sides, the skin so pleasurably soft. Zwei kissed all the way down passed Eins' chest, his stomach, then passed his belly button until he got low enough.  
Eins watched Zwei intently, wondering what he would do, but all he did was leave a kiss on Eins' slit, making his whole body shudder. "Zwei!" He gasped.  
Zwei ghosted his lips over the spot he had previously kissed with a smile playing out upon them. "Yes?" He asked.  
Eins blushed at being called out. "N-nothing really I g-guess."  
But Zwei knew. Zwei always knew. "You like that, huh?" He asked though he already knew the answer.  
"Y-yes."  
"Well then I guess I'll just have to do it some more." Zwei took Eins' tip into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it while Eins let out short, cute little gasps, moans, and whimpers. "Well, I think that's enough foreplay, don't you?" There was no doubt it was a rhetorical question.  
Zwei finally tugged down his pants and Eins couldn't do anything but stare. Just at the sight, he let out a whimper, making Zwei look back at him. "Like what you see? I like what I see..."  
Eins blushed. "Y-yes... Very much so." Zwei threw his pants across the room once they were off and climbed atop Eins, rubbing against him. The friction was great and though Zwei was technically doing all the work, Eins was left panting.  
"So.... I'm guessing I have some ink in my drawer..." Zwei opened the drawer and out came a bottle of black ink.  
"But... Won't that get everywhere?! And won't Stan see when he reads us?"  
"So? The sheets will regenerate and if Stan sees he won't understand in the slightest, so why not? I mean, what else are we supposed to use? We're just books."  
"O-okay."  
Zwei dumped a bit on his fingers and reached behind Eins, while he prepped himself. Eins had both arms wrapped right around Zwei to brace himself.  
Eins gasped as the first finger went in. He couldn't say it was a very pleasant feeling so far. As the second finger went in, Zwei found Eins' lips with his own, trying to help distract from the pain, as he scissored through him.  
"Hey, uh... I'm gonna put the last one in, okay?"  
Eins slightly nodded and let out a pained 'mhmm'.  
So he did and Eins sucked in a big gasp. But after that, it wasn't so bad. And as Zwei's fingers would touch the sides, he let out little whines of contentment in the back of his throat.  
"Feel good yet?" Zwei asked.  
"Yes!" Zwei pushed up, hitting the sides so very roughly, and Eins wondered how he hadn't already came just at that.  
"Good." Damn. That smooth and wondrous voice... How did he not come every time he heard it? "I'm gonna take them out now." He said with a kiss.  
As Zwei pulled them out, Eins let out a whimper, already missing the feeling. "Shhhhh..." He said, not trying to shush Eins, but more really just to sooth him.  
And then Zwei pressed in and it didn't hurt a bit, but he just kept himself there, gauging Eins' reaction. Eventually, Eins looked up and saw him staring. With a blush he said, "W-what're you d-doing?"  
"Ah nothing," He said, along with the first thrust making Eins gasp. "Just staring at you. You really are beautiful. Too damn cute. It shouldn't be allowed." After this, Zwei started picking up the pace a bit, getting faster, harder, and rougher.  
"Mmh..." Eins whined.  
"Those noises alone..." Zwei started. "Amazing."  
Eins felt like his entire body was red, not just from the fucking, but from Zwei's praise. Didn't he know not to say stuff like that?  
"So..." Eins panted and tears started to form, not from pain, but just from the intensity of it all. "So are you." Zwei grabbed Eins hand in his, kinda like holding hands in some weird way, and brought it to his lips to kiss.  
"Yeah uh... I know it hasn't been long but... I think I'm gonna come soon." Zwei whispered.  
"Me too."  
"So uh... So you want me to stay in you or...?"  
Eins met Zwei's eyes, not quite understanding at first.  
"Oh! Oh, uh, yes... Yes if you don't mind."  
Zwei's pace quickened slightly though he didn't pull out and in, he just kind pushed in and slightly pulled back, but it was enough to put him over the edge. Soon, he paused altogether.  
"Eins..."  
"Zwei!" Zwei came, filling up Eins so fast, pushing him over the edge too. Eins came all over both of their stomachs, but they didn't care. Zwei crawled closer to the headboard and pulled Eins there too, pulling the blanket on top of them. Under there, it was just the two of them, nothing else.  
"You're mine, now. Mine. Completely and fully mine... Understand?"  
Eins nodded, and though the words for anyone else should've made them hate it, he loved it. He was Zwei's.  
"No one else gets to have you..." He paused, climbing atop of Eins. "Not even this fucking blanket gets to have you." Zwei ghosted his lips over Eins' neck and chest, sometimes laying kisses. But constantly whispering 'mine' over and over again. "My Tagebuch."  
Eins shivered at the nickname. He loved it. But honestly he'd like anything Zwei would give him. Zwei dipped his finger in the ink, once again. But this time he brought it to Eins' neck and there he carved a '2' there, breaking the skin, like a tattoo almost.  
"I like it... But what will Dipper and Stan think?"  
"They'll just know you're mine."  
"Okay." Then Zwei flipped them so that he was on the bottom and Eins buried his face in the crook of Zwei's neck. They stayed like that, legs entangled, Zwei's hands on Eins' hips, Eins' arms hugging Zwei, Eins's face buried in Zwei's neck, for a few minutes in complete silence. Until it was broken.  
Very muffled and hardly understandable, came Eins' voice. "I think I love you."  
"I know."  
Then a beat.  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means I know... And I love you too."  
"Oh."  
Then another beat.  
"But I'm confused... As to how..."  
"As to how I love you... As a brother or a lover?"  
"I love you as both. If you need me to be your brother, I'll be your brother. If you need me to be your lover, I'll be your lover. I don't have to be one or the other, Eins."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem."  
"No really..." Eins lifted his face to look Zwei in the eye. "Thank you."  
Then, finally, they had reached silence, once again. Until it was broken by Eins... Once again.  
He looked down at their stomachs.  
"Okay, seriously, is that invisible ink?" 


End file.
